unexplained
by fangsgirl123
Summary: previously different.... the flock moves to a new school and meets a new girl... why is she different from the rest?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys... fangsgirl here!!! so this is, obviously a new story... yeah... i just felt like pointing that out... this just like popped into my head during ap english and i just started writing... and this is just a little of what i have done so far... so i will update faster on this one than the others probably... since the other two are only on my lap top and this is also on paper... anyway... i cant really think of any ideas for the other two right now... so im going to work on this one some... oh and i will still try to work on the others!!! so yeah... here is the begining... of a new beginning!!! lol... **

**pleas enjoy!!!... and review!!! haha!!!**

**oh... and fang will be helping me on this one so... yeah... and there will be lots of fax... and stuff... well you can read the chapter now... i will shut up...**

**fang: aren't you forgetting something Shade? (shade is my nickname for her!!)**

**me: why do you tell them these things? and what did I forget?**

**fang: disclaimer...**

**me: oh yeah... um... me no own maximum ride... me so sad... **

**me do however own dominique!!! yayay**

* * *

**Proloque**

**Dominique POV**

I was walking silently down the hallway. That's how I always was since my 15th birthday.

Then I felt it again. The pain in my back that occurs at least once a day. The pain that tells me my wings were growing out one more inch.

I know I know. Wings, impossible! And that's what I thought too, untill an inch of feathers sprouted out on my back and began forming wings. The only other person who knew was the school nurse.

I ran to her office, before anybody saw the twin lumps on my back expanding. This pain, however, was different. It was lasting longer and it hurt worse. So so much worse. When I burst through the door to the nurse's office, I colapsed on the floor, screaming and crying in pain. She gasped and quickly closed the door.

The next thing I knew, everything went black.

**well... i hope you enjoyed... even if it was short... i might even post the first chapter today... it all depends on how fast my fingers decide to type... and how much fang bugs me...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... here is the first chapter to unexplained... as i said... i already had it written and so now im typing it!!! and fang helped... **

**fang: you bet i did!! i came up with the new girls name!!! yay me!!!**

**me: fang... i told you not to eat all of those chocolate chip cookies... they might not affect you like they do max *sudders* but they still make you very hyper!!**

**fang: i know i know i know i know i know i know i know.... did i mention i know??? hahahahaha OMG LIKE I LOVE CHOCALATE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHH!!!**

**me: lord help me!!**

**Chapter One: Fully Grown**

**Dominique POV**

I woke up laying on the soft couch I had come to know so well. I was still with the nurse.

"Thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried!" she exclaimed when she saw my eyes flutter open.

"W-what happened?" I asked, my voice shaking. I sat up and gulped down the bottle of water she handed me. I felt like something had just tore its way out of me, exiting through my back.

"Well, when you came in here, I saw that your _wings_," she whispered this part, "were growing. A lot. More than they normally do. Um, take a look at them." She said, uncovering a full length mirror.

I looked at them and gasped. Where my little baby wings, only maybe a foot long, had been, there was now a pair of huge wings. I extended them as far as I could in the little room and gasped again. They were beautiful, solid black with small white spots near where they met my back.

I stood there admiring my wings (which had to be at least 14 feet wide) for a long time. At least it seemed like a long time.

"Hon, you might want to get back to class." the nurse snapped me back into reality.

"Um, I don't have a shirt on," I said, just now noticing that and then seeing the pile of ripped black cloth in the trash. It must have ripped off when my wings had fully grown. Smiling, Shana walked to over to a supply closet and pulled out something pink and frilly. It was a shirt.

"Here. I have a few shirts in each size in here in case someone needs them."

"No way! I do _not_ wear pink. _Ever!_!" I wear nothing but black and blue. And no, I'm not goth. I have always only wore black and blue, blue being my favorite color. The only reason I don't wear other colors is because they all look horrible on me. I know that sounds shallow, but it's true.

"Look, you have to go back to class and you need a shirt. Put it on." Uh, how about no.

"Do you have any guy shirts in there?" I asked, heading toward the cabinet.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Ugh... she still didn't get it.

"Because I'm going to wear it. I. AM. NOT. WEARING. PINK." I grabbed a blak t-shirt and shoved it over my head.

I examined the back to see if my wings showed. There were slight bumps, but I had pulled my wings in, so it was barely noticable. I thanked Shana and began walking back to class.

I was halfway down the hallway when I saw them.

* * *

**yup so... that's it... sorry it's so short... the next chapter should be longer... im still not through with it... and fang is being stubborn, saying that im not describing things right... he is so annoying sometimes... anywho... so... im going to try to update soon... but i have graduation exams to take this week.. even though im only in tenth grade and im not going to take the rest of them untill the spring... but i have to take math and science... this freakin week... im so nervous... but i honestly dont think im going to fail... at least i hope not... anyway... im going to go work on the next chapter now... **

**fang: why are you on here if you have grade exams???**

**me: b/c i love my readers!!! duh fang... you should know all about love... considering how much you love m-- *fang slaps hand over mouth***

**fang: i dont know what you're talking about. *face turns beet red***

**me: sure fang sure... what ever helps you sleep at night.**

* * *


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE CHALLENGE AND BREAK

**ok guys... i have a challenge for you... it is explained at the bottom... also...i haven't been getting many reviews for ANY of my stories... so i'm kind of getting discouraged and i don't feel that anyone likes my stuff. so because of all of this... i'm going to take a break for a while... **

**UNEXPLAINED:**

**i WILL be rewriting ALL of unexplained... i didn't really like the beginning... and then i got a review saying that someone else didn't really think that i gave a good background or anything... and thats kind of how i felt... so during this break... i will work on that... **

**TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR:**

**i might just end this one all together... i really didn't get the reaction that i thought i would so... yea... i might finish with the medow and the mall part and just end it... somehow... i don't know yet...**

**HE COULD BE THE ONE**

**i might end this one also.... after i am through with the whole max getting captured thing... um... i dont really have anymore ideas for this one... so... i dont know about this one either...**

**CHALLENGE**

**ok... so this has absoutly NOTHING to do with any of my stories... i am creating a 'QUOTE CORNER' in my room... it's to help motivate and inspire me... as of right now... i only have six quotes... and i want to do an entire corner... so i need more...**

**if you win... i will dedicate my next chapter of the story of your choice to you... second place gets to choose from the remaining two stories... and third place gets to choose from either the last story that i have begun to write... or a new idea i have for a story... plus... YOU ALL GET VIRTUAL COOKIES JUST FOR GIVING ME A QUOTE... and i will put up another author's note... anouncing the winners and the quotes they submitted... and the quotes that everyone else submitted...**

**HOW TO WIN: first of all... SEND IT TO ME IN A MESSAGE... I DO NOT WANT ANYONE ELSE TO SEE IT AND TRY TO STEAL YOUR QUOTE!!!**

**second: send the quote... what story you would like the next chapter dedicated to you... **

**i will choose the quote that i like the best and that makes the most sense... good luck... cant wait to see all the quotes!!!**


	4. authors note was going to start back

**hey guys... i probably wont be updating ANYTHING for a while... i pretty much got my heart broken today and my best friend was kind of the reason so im in a really bitchy/upset mood and if i try to write anything right now... i will probably kill all of the characters except one... just to be able to make them suffer... and i was actually going to start back writing on HE COULD BE THE ONE and TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR today... but if i did... you probably wouldn't want to read them anymore...**

**and no... im not trying to guilt trip... i really am trying to apologize for not updating in so long... so... I AM SO SORRY!!! i love you guys and will try to start back writing soon... as soon as i get over all of this crap... so sorry...**

**and don't forget about the quote challenge... i've only gotten like two quotes... come on guys... you can do it!!! **


	5. CHAPER ONE REDONE

**ok... so i changed this story... ****completely****.... it was too short... i wanted more... and the readers wanted more... so i fixed it... or attempted to... i'll let you decide if i did a good job or not... **

**disclaimer... i do not own maximum ride. If i did, max and fang would be together and since they're not... i'm not JP...**

* * *

**Chaper 1**

**3rd person POV**

Dominique is a quiet person. She always has been. And it goes right along with her look. She has naturally black hair, dark obsidian eyes, and she always wears black clothes. Most people think that she's either emo or a cutter, and sometimes both. But they couldn't have been more wrong. Dominique is actually a very happy person.

She has great parents who love her, she has a wonderful house, and she doesn't feel the need to change who she is to fit in.

But that was _before _her 15th birthday. At exactly 12:28 everyday, A sharp pain shoots through her back. After the third time it happened, tiny black wings slowly grow, inch by inch, through the torn skin in between her shoulder blades.

**Dominique POV**

Everything has changed. The wings on my back made everything difficult. Buying clothes especially. I now have to buy baggy shirts and make sure that you can't see my wings. I always constantly having to make sure that they are hidden.

Right now, it's not that big of a problem because my wings are still only about a foot long, but they get bigger everyday.

I looked down at my watch. 12:22. Crap! I should have already been in the nurse's office. She is the only other person who knows about my wings. I got excused from class and walked quickly up to the nurse. She closed the door behind me and as soon as it clicked the pain began.

Normally the pain only lasts about a minute to a minute and a half.

I waited for it to stop. It never did, it only got worse. _Why isn't it stopping? _I thought as I writhed in pain.

Then it got so bad that I thought my back would erupt into flames. The world around me went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**LATER**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up, I was laying on the couch in the corner of the nurse's office. I was laying on my stomach, and I had on one of the nurse's scrub shirts. I slowly stood up and stretched my aching muscles and my arm brushed up against something feathery. I looked behind me and saw my wings.

Only, they weren't there one foot length. They looked fully grown. I don't know exactly how wide they are, maybe thirteen feet. The door opened behind me, the nurse walking in with a bottle of water and a black shirt with the school mascot on it.

"Hey. Thank goodness you're awake. I got a new shirt for you to wear and a bottle of water. How do you feel?" She handed me the bottle of water and I gulped in down in just a few seconds.

"I feel like a pair of huge wings just sprouted out of my back. Why did this happed so suddenly? I don't get it." I sat back on the couch, the new shirt in hand.

"I don't know why it happened, Dominique, but you need to get back to class before you get into trouble. Put that shirt on and go." I pulled the scrub shirt off and replaced it with the black shirt. I thanked the nurse for the shirt and the water and slowly walked out of her office.

I walked with my head down, causing me to run into someone. "Sorry," I mumbled, looking up at the person I hit. It was a boy about my age with strawberry blond hair, pale skin, and milky blue eyes.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Hey, we're new here and don't know where to go to get to our classes. Do you think you could help us?" he asked me, motioning to the three people standing with him.

This should be fun. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

**ok... so this is it.... and yes it is somewhat short but it's longer than the first version..... and a little more detailed.... and, i hope, better.... maybe... anyway.... it might take me a while to update the next one... i still have to write it and i have a LOT of stuff to do.... i have english papers to write every week... i have a ton of tests... i have honors classes.... and then i have my responsibilities at home.... and im working on my own story so.... yeah.... i will try to work as much as possible..... **

**please please review!!!**


End file.
